narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yura Yura (Opening)
Yura Yura interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-Pop Hearts Grow es el noveno y último opening de la primera parte de la serie Naruto, se presenta desde el episodio #203 hasta el #220. Sinopsis El opening empieza con Naruto entrenando con su reflejo, muestran a él cuando era más pequeño y a la aldea de Konoha, muestran después a Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto y Rock Lee con trajes negros, a Shino, Chōji, Kiba, Kankurō y Gaara con ropa de civil. Luego a las chicas, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata y Temari reunidas y sonriendo. Después se muestra a Naruto peleando con Lee y Neji. Se muestran a los sensei, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy y Kakashi. Letra Kanji= これら揺らめく空に 私はあなたのところへ飛んでいくでしょう 我々は常に一緒にしてきたので、 私たちの間に空間が大きくなりすぎた あなたの正直な返事を待っている 誰もが寂しくなるだろう あなたの町の中で泣いている場合私は見ることができない 私はあなたと一緒じゃない場合であっても、私の笑顔がまだあなたに届きます これら揺らめく空に 私はあなたのところへ飛んでいくでしょう 私はそれをこの近くに感じることができる これら二つの感情 |-| Romaji= Yura yura to yuganda sora e kimi no motto e tonde yuke Zutto soba ni itta kara Aita sukima ooki sugite Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji ne... ga sabishii Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai Yura yura to yuganda sora e kimi no motto e tonde yuke konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi |-| Romaji Completo= Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Zutto soba ni ita kara Aita sukima ookisugite Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji ne... ga sabishii Minarenai machi de naiteru nara Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Hitori dake no sofa- Mannaka wo toriatta ne Itsumademo mukiatte iru tame ni Futari wa gambarero Miageta yozora wa, kumo ga harete Yume ni mukatteru hitomi wa kawaranai Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru Deatta hito kawaranu sora no shita Hitotsu no chikai Hanasu toki ni kami wo Sawaru kuse ga utsutte iru Hitorikiri de nemuru Mune no itami sae kitto kizuna Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi ga Itsumo futari utsushiteru Deatta hito kawaranu sora no shita Hitotsu no chikai |-| Español= Tiembla tiembla, El distorsionado cielo Voy a volar hasta donde estás tú Hasta sentir más cerca estos dos pensamientos Siempre estamos cerca así que esta grieta y la distancia parecen muy grandes Esperando tu honesta respuesta ese "Nos vemos luego" me hace sentir soledad Si estás llorando en una ciudad desconocida yo no puedo verte Aunque no estés conmigo te enviaré mi sonrisa Tiembla tiembla el distorsionado cielo voy a volar hasta donde estás tú Hasta sentir más cerca estos dos pensamientos |-| Español Completa= Tiembla tiembla, El distorsionado cielo Voy a volar hasta donde estás tú Hasta sentir más cerca estos dos pensamientos Siempre estamos cerca así que esta grieta y la distancia parecen muy grandes Esperando tu honesta respuesta ese "Nos vemos luego" me hace sentir soledad Si estás llorando en una ciudad desconocida yo no puedo verte Aunque no estés conmigo te enviaré mi sonrisa Tiembla tiembla el distorsionado cielo voy a volar hasta donde estás tú Hasta sentir más cerca estos dos pensamientos En un sillón de una sola persona elegimos el medio ¿no? No importa lo que pase siempre quiero que los dos nos ¡esforcemos! Mirando el cielo nocturno las nubes en él y ese sueño en mi mirada no han cambiado nada Brillan brillan las centelleantes estrellas ahora aún brillan sobre ti Bajo este cielo que no ha cambiado desde que nos conocimos hicimos un solo juramento Sueles tocar tu cabello mientras hablas hoy duermes solo Incluso el dolor de mi corazón es un vínculo que nos une Tiembla tiembla el distorsionado cielo Voy a volar hasta donde estás tú Hasta sentir más cerca estos dos pensamientos Brillan brillan las centelleantes estrellas Dos brillan hermosamente Bajo este cielo que no ha cambiado desde que nos conocimos Hicimos un solo juramento |-| Inglés= In these wavering skies I will fly to you since we've always been together the space between us has become too big Waiting for your honest reply anyone would be lonely if your crying in the town I can't see even if I'm not with you, my smile will still reach you In these wavering skies I will fly to you I can feel it this close these two feelings Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyūga *Rock Lee *Shino Aburame *Gaara *Kiba Inuzuka *Chōji Akimichi *Kankurō *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyūga *Ino Yamanaka *Tenten *Temari *Kakashi Hatake *Might Guy *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yūhi Vídeo thumb|center|600 px Vídeo Original thumb|center|600px Curiosidades *En este opening aparecen la mayoría de los personajes masculinos en trajes negros. *Fue el primer opening en aparecer después de una breve introducción a la trama del episodio. *Hay una versión de esta canción cantada por Chie Nakamura, la actriz de voz japonesa de Sakura. Categoría:Openings